Impending Fatherhood
by Amber-Tunney
Summary: A collection of short drabbles set in season 10. Cristina discovers she's pregnant, but how will that effect the relationship with her, Owen and Emma?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Guys. Just a few drabbles for Cristina and Owen. It's set in the current season. The only issue there won't be is Cristina leaving. So I hope you enjoy.

**XXX**

Cristina stared down at the three tests in her hand. All reading the same thing. _Positive, positive and positive._ She worried her lower lip slightly as she wrapped each individual test in tissue, wondering what she would do with each one. Would she show him them all, or just one? Would he be happy about it? Probably not considering they were not together. She left the bathroom and placed them on top of the beside cabinet before lying down on the bed.  
It was a six months since she had split with Owen. Now he was in a relationship with Emma Marling. The stupid doctor from one of the other hospitals in Seattle. Cristina stared up at the ceiling. She had told him to move on. She had said that they should try and date other people, but now she was pregnant and she didn't know how to feel. She didn't feel happy or sad, she just felt anxious. Anxious on telling him, and anxious about how Owen would take the news of impending fatherhood; even though they were not together and he was seeing another woman.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The second installment for you guys. Let me know what you think?

**XXX**

Cristina watched Owen enter his office from a distance. She hadn't seen Doctor Marling today, so she took the opportunity to talk to him with both hands. She walked towards the room and gently knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"  
He was sat behind his desk and his bright blue eyes rose to meet hers. "Of course."  
Cristina walked in, quietly closing the door behind her. She hadn't told him she was pregnant, mainly because she didn't know how to break the news. He was with another woman and it wasn't exactly planned. She could feel his eyes still trained on her and she walked to stand in front of the desk, waiting for her to start talking like he always would. She felt almost comforted by it, by the way he watched her like they were still together; but him not knowing about the baby made her feel a little off. Cristina sighed, the feeling of not telling him becoming a heavier weight on her shoulders. She swallowed thickly, "I'm pregnant." Cristina saw Owen stiffen. His mouth dropped open slightly and he stood, walking round to stand next to her. Cristina's eyes dropped to the floor, he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her body towards his.  
"What?"  
"I said I'm pregnant." Her eyes lifted from the floor and searched his waiting for his reaction. She was waiting for him to yell, that was surely going to be his reaction. Cristina moved away from his body and sighed, "I'm pregnant." She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she buried her face into his chest. Owen didn't know what to do; he hesitantly wrapped his arms around his ex-wife. "Cristina? Sweetheart, don't cry. Please." He let her cry for a moment, holding her close, allowing her time to calm down, allowing him to answer all the questions that started popping up in his mind. "It was when we met up that time after Halloween wasn't it?" Cristina nodded into his chest. "This will be okay Cristina. I know it's difficult, I'm with Emma; but I don't have to be. If you want to keep it I can break it off with her and support you. We can be a family. But if you don't, then, then that's fine."  
Cristina pulled back and looked up at him. "You can't break it off with your girlfriend just because your ex-wife is pregnant."  
Owen cupped her face and wiped away the stray tears. "Cristina... Yes I can. I think she knows that you will always be the love of my life. A part of me will _always_ love you." He stopped speaking for a moment, looking at her with love. "But whatever you decide; I will stand by you."  
Cristina brought her hand to his cheek. "I- I don't know what to do."  
"Do whatever you think is right. Take your time, make your decision and let me know." He placed a kiss on top of her head and gave her a small smile.  
"I will think about it." She stepped back, out of his arms. "I promise that I will think about it. But if I come to the decision where I keep it you don't have to break it off with her."  
"Yes I do. I love you Cristina Yang." Cristina swallowed, looking into his eyes once more before stepping back again. She offered a small apologetic smile before leaving the room. She headed towards the ladies bathroom. Everything was now up to her and for the first time she had no idea how to handle the situation; making her feel positively nauseous.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The third chapter. Thank you for your feedback and to all those that added this story to their alerts!

**XXX**

Cristina flushed the chain of the toilet for what felt the millionth time that night. Whoever called it morning sickness needed a kick because it was anything but. She stood up warily, holding her stomach as she hoped that she would not hurl again. Cristina moved over to the sink, quietly brushing her teeth and splashing a little water on her face. Cristina looked into the mirror, she was paler than usual. That was down to the foetus growing inside of her. She looked down at her still flat stomach, and tilted her head slightly. She still hadn't come to a conclusion. Would she keep it or wouldn't she? It was a decision that had to be made soon. Cristina turned away from the mirror, turned out the light and walked back into the bedroom. Standing in the door way, she watched Owen sleep in her bed. He was still with Emma, but since she had told him about their child 2 nights before, he would come over during the night and slip into her room. For the past two mornings he had been in the bed beside her. Climbing back into bed with him, Cristina pulled the covers up over her body. Owen's arms wrapped around her immediately and pulled her closer. She knew he was asleep, and that if he had been awake he would have been nowhere near her, but it made her heart flutter when his hand gently rested upon her tummy. She knew he hadn't done it deliberately, but there was something about the gesture that had caught her off guard. His words from the conversation they had about her pregnancy days before came forth in her mind. The sincere look upon his face when he said it would be okay; that they would be able to have their child and raise it well. That he would break it off with Emma to be with her, to have their family. There was a child growing inside her that belonged to both of them. Half of them each. Cristina's hand moved down to rest on top of Owen's, he was right. She knew she would have Owen's full support, she knew he would with her every step of the way no matter what. Cristina turned her head slightly and placed a light kiss to his lips. She had made a decision. She was going to keep their baby.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Things went on, but I've got this chapter written and it's a lot longer than the others. So enjoy!

**XXX**

Cristina placed her keys into the bowl by the door of the frat house and kicked off her shoes. She continued walking through the house, looking for any signs of anyone in the house. She left her bag on the couch and moved towards the kitchen to where the noise was coming from. As she rounded the doorframe, she was surprised to see Owen standing there, drinking a cup of coffee. As he saw her he smiled.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting this afternoon?"  
"I did and I've been, but I noticed that both Wilson and Karev are working the night shift and that you aren't, so I came over and I'm going to cook a little something for you because I refuse to let you eat a takeout every night."  
She leant against the frame of the door, "so what exactly are you cooking?"  
"Just some soup, there will also be enough for your housemates."  
"Uh huh. Well, thank you I suppose; but you don't have to do it. You're busy enough as it is and I'm sure you have other things to do with your time." Cristina raised her eyebrows and moved towards the cabinet, reaching for a glass and walking to the sink.  
Owen watched her movements; he knew she was suffering from morning sickness at all hours of the day, he had heard her emptying the contents of her stomach, but he was too afraid to walk in to help her. After all they were not exactly a couple. "I do have to do it Cristina. You're carrying my child. I need to look after you both."  
Cristina cocked her head at him, walking back across the room towards the stove, taking a spoon to the soup and tasting it. "It's nice. Chicken right?"  
"Yes, and it's not done; so stop eating it."  
She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm hungry, and you better get used to it because I'll be hungry for the next seven months." Cristina mentally kicked herself; that was not how she had planned to tell him. She had thought about it all day, and now it had just slipped out. She turned around to face him, waiting for her words to sink in.  
Owen's eyes lit up at her words, it didn't take long for them to sink in. He closed the short distance between them; pulling her body closer to his and pressing his lips against hers. His tongue moved over her lips asking for entry, which she allowed. He allowed his tongue to massage hers for a moment before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers, listening to their heavy breathing for a moment. "Thank you. I love you so much that it hurts Cristina Yang. I will always love you, and I never thought I would be able to love you anymore than I did when we got married, but you've made that possible."  
Cristina let out a shaky breath, "I love you too. I- love you too." She pulled back out of the intimate moment and looked him in the eyes.  
All he could do was smile. "I need to call Emma."  
"Wha- What?"  
"I need to meet with her. I need to tell her that I'm ending the relationship." He pulled Cristina in for another embrace. "I want to be with you Cristina. I want to be there for you and our baby every step of the way. Please." He placed a kiss on top of her head before letting her go and grabbing his coat. "I'll be back later and we can talk about it. We should talk about it." Owen placed a gentle kiss to her lips before heading out of the kitchen and towards the front door.  
Cristina watched him leave, a shocked expression on her face. This is not how she wanted it to go; she would have been content in raising the baby by herself with Owen present, but that wasn't the case now. She stood there for a moment, she was pregnant with her ex-husbands baby and now he was on his way to break up with his current girlfriend. How did it become so complicated?


End file.
